


Validation

by xxFeuerFrei



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Boot Worship, Child Abuse, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oblivious Hux, and Ren's a brat, there's nothing explicit at all, vague references to:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxFeuerFrei/pseuds/xxFeuerFrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylux fic exchange prompt: Kylo + Hux or Kylo/Hux; Kylo Ren realizes that he doesn't know Hux's first or middle name and deals with this in a very Kylo fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Validation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metrolights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metrolights/gifts).



Kylo Ren attempted to discover the truth three times. 

The first time he noticed the absurdity of it all, they were in bed. Perhaps the First Order commander and the leader of the Knights of Ren copulating seemed inevitable. They were both young when they aligned themselves with the dark forces of the galaxy. Ren, particularly, clung to the slightly older boy as a grounding force within the First Order. Together, they could achieve some semblance of normalcy. The constant bickering and stolen kisses between meetings were the only conventional aspects of their lives. 

Ren was against Hux’s sheets. His long legs enveloped the general’s waist, keeping him close and trapping their body heat. His hair was slick to his forehead and his muscles protested from the strain. It was well into the night cycle, soon to be morning. Hux would be summoned for Stormtrooper inspection in under three hours. Hux’s back was littered with crescents and streaks from Ren’s nails. Although the taller male pulled rank over the redhead during the day, he was more than happy to submit in the bedroom. 

The general’s name was exhaled from his lips, chanted like a litany, between an exchange of teeth and tongue, “Hux.” General Hux. His surname. Ren was referring to his partner by his surname in bed. 

Hux knew Ren’s true name. Although the Supreme Leader had forbidden Ben Solo from being spoken by anyone aligned with the First Order or the Knights of Ren, Hux still knew Ren’s heritage. He knew that beneath the smooth planes of his helmet and the voice modulator was a human at his core. Ben Solo, the young, scared fifteen year old boy Hux had first met. He trembled from the weight his betrayal, the blood of other padawan still fresh on his palms. And Hux saw the fear in his eyes. 

Hux, however, never disclosed his first name, or his middle name. He only responded to the name shared with his father and it deeply bothered Ren. The constant reminder of his imposing lineage was likely a mental detriment to the general. They both shared the conviction that the Empire saved the galaxy from the chaos and ruin brought by the Republic and the Jedi Order. Hux’s distaste for force-sensitives was not unfounded. 

There was no reason for him to continue to fear his father-figure, his heritage that expected greatness. Hux was the commander of the First Order. He was the highest ranking official abroad the Finalizer. He revitalised the Stormtrooper program, moulding the future generation of soldiers to the will of the First Order. Hux’s passion for the Stormtrooper project, and using human subjects rather than clones, was an idea instilled by his father. They were more loyal than the clones and more efficient than the previous humanoid army. Hux was capable of being great man in his own right, and Ren felt he could validate this with the recognition of his birth name. 

/////

The first time, he tried to be subtle. 

They were in Ren’s chambers. The charcoal overlay of threadbare fabric wrapped around the general’s sleeping form. Although their uniformed appearance suggested decadence, the officials of the First Order did not partake in depravity and excess. During Ren’s training with the Knights of Ren, they were barely given the essentials to survive. Having his own quarters was a luxury in itself. 

The gentle rise and fall of Hux’s chest was soothing to Ren; when Hux was awake, he was never nearly as relaxed. Ren’s fingertips ghosted over the pale expanse of the general’s back. The skin was unmarred, without scars and still plush. Hux was a military man but unaccustomed to pain conditioning, although, they did share early grooming to align with the First Order since birth. 

They had been sleeping together for some time now. Perhaps, that implied more affection than reality boasted. They shared a bed for carnal desires, teeth and tongue, quick encounters to satiate the stress of the day. They never discussed it. When Ben Solo, the young Jedi Killer, joined the First Order, Hux had been recently established within the ranks. Ren felt Hux was his anchor within the structure and madness of the revitalised Galactic Empire. Hux, enjoying the upwards climb of the hierarchy under Supreme Leader Snoke, welcomed Ren at his side. They grew together. They fought together. They suffered together. 

Much had changed in the fourteen years since Ren pledged himself to the First Order. Supreme Leader Snoke showed preference to Force-sensitives. Although Ren was younger, and felt a call to the light, Snoke preferred him. Much to Hux’s dismay. No matter what he did, he was never enough. 

Pressing a light kiss to Hux’s shoulder, Ren slotted his chest to the general’s back. It was unusual the redhead hadn’t immediately grabbed his clothes, complaining that Ren had wrinkled his pants or something else as painfully irate, and returned to his own quarters. 

It left Ren with the perfect opportunity to investigate. A sleeping mind was less likely to remember an intrusion. A gentle push was all he needed. Dreams were vulnerable, an unconscious mind was vulnerable. People revealed their darkest desires and truest selves in dreams. 

The only trouble was, Hux didn’t dream. 

/////

His next attempt was more forward. 

There was no reason to confront Hux. He would never be so bold as to access the Finalizer’s official records about his comrade because he could so easily be caught. Kylo Ren approached the door with intent, he would need to seem enraged to easily dismiss the Stormtroopers stationed in front of Hux’s chambers. They were loyal to the general. Despite his mistreatment of them, they still strived for his approval. It would be difficult to find a Stormtrooper that would easily betray their general. 

The Knight of Ren stood before the pair and with a simple flick of the wrist they were sent scurrying to safety. He removed his leather glove and the door opened at his touch. He knew Hux would not be present. It was during the work day, and the redhead was likely barking orders from the viewport. Once inside, Ren dismounted his helmet for better visibility. 

Ren made quick work of the rooms. He searched for any documentation that might have personal information about the general. He played old holovids, he checked the inside of jacket pockets, and even around Hux’s bed for personal effects. He didn’t know what he was looking for. Perhaps a message from his family, an official document that was addressed to him, or even something Hux had obnoxiously engraved. 

An hour passed. He stood in the centre of the room, chest heaving. The chambers were upheaved. He had removed everything from its place, looked it over, and discarded. The floor was littered with cracked holopads, crumbled clean clothes, Hux’s trinkets knocked on their sides, all of his belongings out of place and mishandled. 

The door behind Ren opened. 

The spike of anger that radiated from the short general penetrated the room. Ren turned his head, his hair falling into his eyes, and flinched back when he watched Hux forcefully discard his hat. The general’s hand went to the collar around his neck, loosening it, “What do you think you’re doing?” His fingertips grazed over the Armorweave material that created Ren’s imposing frame, “I didn’t give you access to my chambers so you could trash my belongings.” His forefinger and thumb trapped Ren’s chin, “How do you think you’re going to make this up to me?” 

The dark haired male’s gaze dropped from Hux’s lips, to his chest, to his boots. Although he hadn’t discovered the information he had set out to, his punishment would be enjoyable. He bent down to his knees, to the palms of his hands, his robes dragging against the floor, before his tongue pressed against Hux’s boot. Above him, he heard the general remove his belt. 

/////

In his third attempt, he tried to highlight the absurdity of it all. 

They were both standing upon the viewport of the Starkiller. Hux was positively beaming with pride. The Starkiller had been his pet-project, and he was feeling particularly vain after Supreme Leader approved the use of the weapon against the Republic. 

He wore his jacket over his shoulders. His boots were freshly polished, his stature proper and militant. His eyes roamed over the Stormtroopers making final preparations. A nervous, excited energy radiated from him. And he had this terrible shit-eating grin. Overall, an obnoxious view for Kylo Ren. 

“General,” his voice was mechanised through helm. Hux looked over his shoulder, nose turned disapprovingly, “Ren. You seem despondent.” They never did get along out of bed. 

The redhead learned to read the Knight of Ren even through heavy robes and the black planes of his helmet. It was in his posture, the crackles of his voice that leaked through the modulator, the line of his shoulders, the way he addressed Hux. 

“You seem pleased, General,” Ren stood at his side, his chin tilted defiantly, observing the base come to fruition. This would be their most defiant act of war. This would change history irreparably, for better or worse. The First Order’s wrath would sound across the galaxy. “He finally let you off the leash. I hope it goes well for you, General.” Their sarcastic banter was the closest to flirting two men raised for destruction could ever muster. 

“Is something bothering you?” Hux raised an eyebrow, looking towards the Knight of Ren at his side, “Besides my success and your failure to find the droid.” 

The officers mulling about the cabin knew better than to eavesdrop on their conversations. No one knew Ren’s mental reach, if he was listening to the thoughts of those around them at any given moment. It was best to tune out their exchanges and focus one’s mind on something else, anything else, to keep your trachea in tact. 

“We’ve known each other for some time now,” the double entendre was unintended, “We’ve served the First Order for the better part of our lives.” Hux was completely unaware of where this was going. “We work abroad the same ship. We have the same dream. I know how you take your kaf.” 

The last comment took the general off guard. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to formulate the words to ask the relevance of this— “And I still don’t know your name.” 

Hux paused. Was this something Ren put thought into? The general considered Ren’s odd behaviour as of late. He was trying to discover Hux’s first name without confronting him. If the leader of the Knights of Ren was busying himself with mundane, personal tasks, he wasn’t being assigned enough work. A small puff of laughter escaped his quirked lips. 

Ren turned on his heels, disengaging from the exchange. He was uninterested in Hux’s mocking reaction. He would not remain on the planet to listen to the absurdity of Hux’s speech. They were too close, and yet not close enough. Hux was not a tangible coping mechanism for Ren. Sometimes he added to the stress. 

“Ren,” The Knight of Ren paused, inclining his head. Only his breathing was heard through the voice modulator. Perhaps the redhead would reveal this new layer of intimacy willingly...

Hux clicked his tongue, a smirk pulling onto his lips, “It’s General.”


End file.
